A Salute to the Broken
by Abbeautiful
Summary: Levi has crawled his way from hell and now he's happy. He has a beautiful wife, a newborn child, but it seems the universe wants to dig its grimy claws into his happiness and snatch it from him. His wife struggles with postpartum depression and she kills herself before he could help. He's holding onto his daughter as tight as he can and trying to shield her from pain.
1. Prologue

Levi felt her grip on his hand tighten, nearly breaking all the bones in it as she panted. Her face bright red and her hair soaked with sweat, but Levi wasn't disgusted by it at all. Doctors and nurses crowded around his wife, each talking loudly but Levi couldn't hear them over the sound of his heartbeat in his ears. He's been face-to-face with killers, he's seen the corpses of the two kids he considered family, but his heart has never ever beat this fast before.

She looked at him with eyes full of tears as she gasped loudly. "I can't-I can't!" She began to sob in pain as the doctors told her to push. Levi didn't know what to say or do. He just stared at his wife writhing in pain in front of him, giving birth to his young. "Please... Please, Levi I can't. I just can't." She begged for it to be over. Levi felt his blood run cold. Was she begging to not have his child? Did she secretly think he would be a trash father? Or was she wishing for death?

Okay, he's overthinking this. She was in pain, she was delirious. He was over-reacting, right?!

"Y-You'll-!" His voice cracked, "You're doing fine, brat, just keep breathing." He tried his best to comfort her, but he simply had no clue what to do. "Yeah! C'mon, breathe, brat."

"Tell me to breathe ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL RIP YOUR FACE OFF!" She screeched, offending Levi and alerting one of the nurses, who walked over and put a wrinkled hand on his shoulder and squeezed slightly, comforting him.

"She doesn't mean it, hun, she's just in pain." the elderly nurse assured him with a smile. Levi nodded and went back to supporting his wife, the nurse looked at his wife from between her legs. "The head is crowning! Push, dear, push!"

"I'm PUSHING! I'M PUSHING, GOD DAMMIT, I'M PUSHING!" Her grip was the tightest Levi has never felt before., Levi started to encourage his wife, his eyes growing wide.

"Oi! You're almost done!" Even he got caught up in the excitement, his voice rising from his normal bored tone into one of an excited father's. "You can do this! I love you so much." There was the cry of his child, he was startled as the doctors and nurses went into a frenzy at his wife's feet.

"It's a girl!" The doctor cried. They quickly cleaned her and handed her to Levi, who just stared at the bright red screaming infant. He was shaking, his vision was blurring, why couldn't he see? Liquid trickled down his face and then he realized he was crying as well. She looked up at him, her dark blue eyes not quite focusing on his face.

She was a disgusting, purple-skinned, slimy, and looked like a titan. But she was beautiful and Levi couldn't look away. He made her. This was his daughter.

"Levi, C-can I hold her?" His wife murmured, tears in her eyes as well. Levi handed her the small alien and she stared at her, her own eyes growing wide at the sight of the baby. "I… I had a baby!" She cried, incredulous. Levi shook his head.

"Y-Yeah, brat. You did it." Levi leaned over her. She stared at the baby with happy eyes as he wiped his wife's tear-stained face off with a rag. "We did it." He stared into the eyes of his child and felt the corners of his lips lift into a small smile. "What's it going to be called?"

"It's not it, Levi." His wife chuckled, "It's a beautiful baby girl." She thought for a moment, "How about Isabel." Levi jolted. He never told his wife about Isabel and he never, ever, ever will talk about her again. He shook his head slowly. "Peggy?"

"Peggy?!" Levi rolled his eyes, she burst into laughter.

"Naomi?"

"Naomi." He tested the name on his tongue, it rolled off it perfectly and it simply clicked. "Naomi Ackerman." The nurses shuffled over and took the baby from them. His wife scooted over and made room for him on that narrow hospital bed where they laid all night.

His wife fell asleep easily, but Levi didn't. He just laid there with his wife in his arms, staring at the ceiling. He was so anxious. He didn't really know how to parent a child, or how to interact with one.

He felt his eyes slowly drift shut as he faded away in his love's arms.

…

Levi walked into the house, hearing the baby wail loudly from upstairs. "Oi, asshole! The baby!" He rushed up the stairs and heard the water running in the bathroom. "Hey!" He knocked on the door, "Hey, are you in the shower!?" No answer. "God dammit, brat, I need to pee!" He paused again, a knot forming in his stomach. Something was very wrong about this. "I'm coming in, brat. I really need to piss!"

He opened the door and stood there. His wife, his love, was lying in the tub, deep slashes in her flesh up to her elbows, blood pouring down the side of the tub and into the tile floor, making a large pool of it. Levi has seen his comrades get ripped apart by titans, he's seen his fair share of heart-wrenching gore... But this hit him in the heart. His blood ran cold as he saw a folded note on the counter next to him. With shaking hands he began to read.

 _ **"I'm so sorry. I've been sad for a while and I just can't handle it anymore. I feel guilt because to you, our daughter is an angel sent by the heavens above... But for me, our daughter was shackling me to this wretched world, I'm so sorry, I can't go on. I love you, Levi, and I'm sorry."**_ There was blood on the note. Levi was quivering like a bowstring as he read it over and over, his breathing growing unsteady.

She was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead and gone, just like everyone else he's loved.

Levi was still shaking as he trudged into his daughter's nursery and pulled her from her crib, comforting her. He lumbered into his bedroom and laid down in his large bed with his daughter and just laid there, silent. His baby somehow could detect the sadness in the air and went still, slowly drifting to sleep.

"Leeeevvvviiiii~!" Hanji had a the key to his house, just in case. "I forgot my paperwork here last weekend... And I want to see Nomi!" Levi rolled his eyes at the idiotic nickname she gave his precious Naomi. She was climbing the stairs, getting closer to his wife's death scene. Her footsteps stopped as she stared into the bathroom, taking in the gruesome suicide. "LEVI, WHERE ARE YOU!?" She found him in his room and jumped on the bed next to him, shaking him violently. "Levi, oh my god, Levi! Wake up-Wake up! Oh my god." She was panicking as well.

"I know. I know." He turned to face her, his eyes bloodshot as he laid next to his sleeping child. Hanji's eyes filled with tears as she looked down at him, her bangs framing her face.

"I'm so sorry." She said quietly, it was quite the change from her usual screaming. "Levi... We need to call someone, okay? Report this?" Levi just stared at her, his eyes completely blank. "I-I'm gonna tell someone, okay?" Levi nodded and curled back up again. She did and the police came, got his statement and made sure no funny business happened. But it was confirmed that she did do this to herself. No foul play.

They gave the note back. They had her funeral. Everyone moved on, Levi couldn't. No matter what, she was in the back of his mind. Oh, she'd like this. This is her favorite food. Wow, she would be so proud of Naomi.

Levi didn't blame Naomi, he couldn't blame her. She was only a baby after all, but it still hurt him to look at her and see traces of her mother as she grew up from an infant to a toddler. He was there to watch her crawl across the floor. (Hanji freaked out, Levi just smirked. "Atta girl.") He held her hands as she managed to toddle around the dining hall, amusing the scouts.

Levi loved her. She was his sunshine. He's lost everything, his family, his wife, but he refused to let her leave him.


	2. Bonding

All daddy does is work, work, work. He never has time for poor little Naomi, who would sit in her room and play quietly with her toys. She made sure she was quiet since daddy got something called "migraines" and he would drink adult stuff and cry in his room for a few hours.

Naomi heard him climbing the stairs and she quickly began to put her toys away.

"Oi, brat." He leaned in the doorway, his eyes cold. "Want to go for a walk?" Naomi's eyes lit up as she thought about his offer. Where would they go? How long would this walk take, because her dolls needed their hair braided before bedtime and- "Hey!" He snapped his fingers, "Quit spacing out, Naomi, let's go." Daddy held his hand out and Naomi took it.

They walked around, hand in hand, it was strange for others to watch. They expected some happy father/daughter chatter and laughter, but both Naomi and Levi were silent, just walking around and around, thinking to themselves, not uttering a word. It was peaceful until Hanji noticed them and ran up, tackling them in a hug.

It was peaceful until Hanji noticed them and ran up, tackling them in a hug.

"Naomi! Shorty!" Hanji cried, attacking them with her enthusiasm. Naomi seemed happy by this, as she giggled and hugged "auntie hanji." Levi just kinda stood there limply in Hanji's embrace, mumbling under his breath so Naomi couldn't hear.

"I swear to god, Shitty-glasses." He mumbled. She took the hint and released him, but kept Naomi in her grasp, playing with her long ebony locks that fell past her shoulders. "We were having a stroll until you came in and ruined it." He glared at her, Naomi gasped at his rudeness and looked up at him, appalled by his actions.

"Daddy! That's very impolite! Say sorry!" Naomi crowed, her eyes wide. Hanji smirked at Levi, waiting for her apology. Levi looked at his daughter.

"I'm not going to say sorry." He bent down to look her in the eyes, "We were enjoying the silence an-ifudgd." He voice was muffled by his young daughter's pudgy hands squishing his cheeks together. Hanji burst into hysterics, getting the attention of everyone, they chuckled and murmured about them, annoying Levi.

"Say. Sorry." Levi felt chills go down his spine as he looked into his seven-year-olds eyes that were nearly identical to his. Was this the intimidation his cadets felt around him? Levi rolled his eyes and stood to look at four-eyes.

"Sorry... _Shitty-glasses_." He mouthed the last word and Hanji grinned a shit-eating grin.

"Apology accepted." She said cheekily, "Mind if I borrow your daughter for a bit?" Levi froze. Honestly, he considered Hanji one of his closest friends, but she was very unpredictable and a moron. He didn't know how he felt about "auntie Hanji" quite yet. But he realizes that Naomi might do better with somewhat of a motherly figure.

"Daddy, please?" Naomi begged with her best puppy eyes.

"Yeah, _daddy_ , please?" Hanji's voice was like one of a child's.

"Fine! Fine! You two are so childish. Go! I have paperwork." Levi waved them off. Naomi and Hanji cried a victory cry and ran off to do who knows what. He turned to go do some paperwork in his office. He sat at his desk, pondering as he did the mindless paperwork confirming that his sector was capable of cleaning and operating Vertical maneuvering equipment, which they can barely do correctly.

He wondered what Hanji and Naomi were doing together. If Naomi was happier with her. Levi realizes he was always occupied with something, work, paperwork, time out fighting titans, or just wallowing in self-pity, he never spent time with the one piece of flesh and blood he has on this planet. Levi shook his head and tried to focus on his job.

...

Hanji was playing with the young Ackerman's hair in her cabin, both sitting on her bed.

"Auntie? Do you fight titans?" Naomi asked, drawing on a piece of paper in front of her. Hanji paused for a moment, then continued to brush her hair. happily.

"Yep! But I prefer studying them over fighting them, Nomi." Hanji replied, choosing her words wisely. Naomi hummed her approval. "Why do you want to know?" Hanji asked, feeling her soft locks. She wondered if Levi's hair was just soft and clean... Her cheeks flushed red and she wiped those thoughts from her mind.

"Because daddy works with 'em, and I wanted to know if you could protect him." Naomi mumbled. Hanji was extremely flattered by this and she beamed. "You seem really nice and you make him happy too." Hanji burst into laughter.

"Oh, really? He seemed really happy in the hallway, huh?" She laughed again. Naomi turned to face her, totally ruining the cool braid she was doing. She opened her mouth to protest but stopped when she saw the intense look in Naomi's eyes. She truly was her father's girl. She spoke with such intelligence that was beyond her years, it amazed Hanji and made her proud.

"He actually played around with you in the hallway, normally at home, he works or drinks and cries," Naomi spoke, "or he just cleans." Hanji snorted at that. That was pretty in character. "Why does he cry, Auntie?"

Hanji hesitated. "When you... Well, you were just a baby, but your mother passed on, and... Your dad misses her a lot." Hanji remembered the scene, it made bile rise in the back of her throat. The expression on Naomi's mom's face was... Sickening. Pure bliss, she was so happy about leaving her baby and husband alone.

Naomi nodded, she understood. "Daddy doesn't talk about her to me, I think he'll be mad if he thinks you're telling me stuff, so I won't tell him."

"Well, talk shit get hit." Hanji joked and hugged the child, "Thanks, Naomi." They hugged for a while, and Levi opened the door, seeing the scene before him. His eyes softened at the thought of Naomi snuggling up against her mom and being warm and safe in her arms. Levi blinked the thought away.


	3. Love

"Father, please!" Naomi begged, following him into his office. He stayed silent as his young daughter tried to convince him to teach her how to use vertical maneuvering equipment. "I'm old enough! I'm thirteen, a teenager! I should be able to use them!" Her reasoning was flawed and it made him roll his eyes. She wasn't a teenager nor old enough. She would never be old enough.

"No." He grumbled, sitting at his desk and beginning his paperwork. Naomi stood there, hands on hips and completely shocked. Levi tried to ignore her but peeked at her face to see her reaction. Tears were welling in her eyes and threatening to spill over. His heart ached at the sight of it. "Naomi..." He started to say, she sniffled and wiped her tears away quickly.

"O-Okay. I get it." She sniffled, turning away violently. Naomi hated crying in front of her dad. He fought titans and he's seen people die, but he never cried. He was so brave and Naomi didn't know if she could live up to his name. She was pathetic. She began to walk away as she felt him grab her wrist and pulled her back into a hesitant embrace.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. "I-I guess you're right. I'll teach you how to use them, alright?" Levi chuckled.

"You promise?" She asked, her tone instantly brightened. She felt him nod and she squealed excitedly, bouncing up and down. Sadly she was a bit too eager and the back of her head whacked into Levi's nose and made him release her. He grunted as blood gushed from his nose.

"You SHIT!" He boomed, "Get me a napkin! NOW!" Naomi scampered off to obey her father, giggling happily the whole time. She was going to be the best soldier if her father taught her how to use the gear! She was so happy!

...

"Put your weight evenly in your legs, not your feet!" Levi said. "I'm going to crank this now, are you ready?" Naomi nodded and turned the crank, lifting her off the ground. Her breathing hitched as she tried her damnest to follow her father's advice. She was doing it! She was doing- Naomi screamed as she fell backward and hung there helplessly.

Levi sighed. "I'm going to put you down." Naomi gasped and began to flail, trying to right herself. Levi froze and watched, admiring the look of pure determination on her face as she fought gravity. It reminded him of himself, although he hoped her personality wouldn't be as flawed as his.

"No! Let me try to get up!" Her face was turning bright red as she tried to right herself. With a battle-cry, she managed to do so, panting heavily as she tried to stay upright. Levi was impressed, but he knew not to express it, if he did, she wouldn't try her hardest to improve. He managed to give her a small smirk. "I-I did it! I can do it!"

"Good job. Time to get down, Naomi." Levi lowered her and she unhooked herself from the lift. She began to flail excitedly. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Dancing!" Naomi began to flail more excitedly, grabbing his hands and trying to get him to join her. "C'mon, dad! Join me!" Levi hid his laughter with another annoyed sigh. Naomi stopped and stared at him. Levi realized that his little girl was almost to his height and it terrified him. She's growing up way too fast for him. Soon she'll be 18 and what if she joins the army? He shivered in horror. Naomi noticed his blank expression and shook him lightly.

"Mmm?" He grunted, still thinking.

"Look!" She pointed to a large window to see a bunch of rookies cheering and laughing. Levi felt his face turn red as he realized they saw his own flesh and blood try to force him to dance. "They're cheering for us! They're proud of me." The rookies were Naomi's only friends, and it broke her heart when they went on a mission and most didn't come back.

Levi sighed and rubbed his temples. "Let's get back inside, it's much too hot outside." Naomi nodded and they began to walk inside, midway through their walk Naomi took a break from babbling to grab his hand.

"You should give me real training, like the rest, y'know," Naomi hesitated, "with the fake titan cut-outs! I want to learn how to kill them." Levi was slightly impressed with her for being so eager to learn but he was frightened of how determined she was to join the troops at thirteen years old. He didn't want her to grow up so easily like he had to when he was young. Levi didn't give her a straight answer.

"Maybe."

It was enough to make Naomi restless. She laid in bed, staring at the ceiling just wondering what it would be like to fight a real titan. Would she be scared? Would she perish in battle like most of her friends? Would she come out in one piece? Or would she come out alive, but an empty husk of who she used to be? Naomi rolled to her side to face her window and stared out into the night.

Her door opened and Levi stumbled in. She could smell the scotch from here. Levi stood at the doorway, just staring at her for a minute before walking in and sitting on the edge of the bed. Naomi closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Levi just sat there, head in hands before be spoke in a hoarse whisper.

"You remind me of me every day, and it scares me." He whispered, "You act like your mother sometimes, and I hate it. I hate it because I think you're gonna leave me too." Hearing her father say this to her nearly broke her heart. He acted like he was too proud to feel emotions, but here he was, spilling his guts to his "sleeping" daughter. "I hate her for leaving me... Sometimes... I hate you for making her-" His voice cracked. Naomi felt her eyes fill with tears as she listened to his sorrowful words. "No, I don't."

Levi shifted on the bed, laying down next to her. "Goodnight, Naomi." He murmured, groggy and slightly drunk. Naomi shifted and turned to snuggle up close to her father and tried to forget his words. She was so warm next to him, it was a strange feeling of deja vu. Laying in a soft bed with her father's arms around her, protecting her from the world. Naomi was confused to what he meant in his words. Did he really hate her? She thought about it before coming to the conclusion that he did not hate her, he was drunk, that's all.

Naomi sighed as she drifted into a comfortable sleep.

 _ **...**_

Where's Levi? No one knew. They knocked at his chamber doors and found it was empty, his horse was still in the stables, and there was no sign of him leaving headquarters. Hanji walked around, calling his name.

"Shorty~!"

"Short-stop!"

"Half pint!"

"Mr. Shortykins! It's shittyglasses, come out~!"

"..Midge?" Her calls were getting less and less confident as she grew worried about her friend. Where was he? He had to be here! He didn't just leave... Did he? Hanji ran a hand through her greasy hair and thought for a moment before she realized that if she found Naomi, she'd find him. He was always nearby, secretly watching his daughter.

Hanji knocked on Naomi's door and listened for anything. Nothing. Is no one in here? She opened the door and stifled a gasp as she witnessed one of the cutest things she's ever seen Levi do. They were smooshed together on Naomi's bed, snuggling. Hanji tried to contain her squeal as she walked closer and admired Levi's sleeping face. It was strangely peaceful, a change from his normal expression of hatred and disappointment in life.

Hanji sighed. She had feelings for her best friend. She really loved him. She loved all his flaws and she loved his daughter like she was her own. Naomi loved her as well, even told her that she loved her like she was her mother, which made Hanji cry with happiness.

 _"Hanji?" Naomi was nervous, Hanji could tell._

 _"Yes, Nome?" Hanji replied with the cheesy nickname that always made her roll her eyes. Which is just like her father._

 _"Uh, I, uh..." Naomi took a deep breath and looked up the picture she was drawing. "I love you... Like you're my mom." Hanji felt her face grow hot and her vision blur at the young girl's words. Hanji never expected her to ever say this to her. Naomi looked nervous at her silence and waited for Hanji to laugh at her and dismiss her love as a phase, although it wasn't. Naomi truly loved Hanji to death._

 _"NOOMI! I LOVE YOU TOO! D'AWWW!" Hanji was crying and blubbering as she attacked the girl with hugs and squealing. Naomi laughed and they play-wrestled for a bit._

"Aw." Hanji whispered. Levi's face wrinkled up and his eyes shot open lightning-fast, giving Hanji no time to pretend like she wasn't staring at him. "O-Oh!" She cried in surprise, jumping back awkwardly. Levi shot up and fell from the narrow bed, his face bright red. They stared at each other, their faces burning bright as Erwin and a few other rookies stood at the door, gaping at this scene. Naomi opened her eyes and sat up to also witness this.

"Wha?" Naomi yawned as she took in her dad's and Hanji's embarrassed expressions. "Did you two kiss or somethin'?"

"No!" Hanji and Levi said at the same time. The rookies burst into laughter, embarrassing Levi and Hanji even further.


	4. Perspective

Levi left for an expedition two days ago and Naomi was depressed and didn't know what to do to make herself feel better. Despite her father's cold interactions with her, he was her best friend. Even Hanji was gone! She had no one to talk to or play with. Naomi was bored nearly to death. She walked up and down the long hallways humming under her breath, she played by herself.

She was rooting around her dad's office for her old paper dolls when she found a box labeled. **"don't open until Naomi is 16"** Her eyes widened. This box was in crappy condition, it was strangely moist and moldy... What was in it? Toys? Books? Naomi opened the box and found a paper in a bag. She carefully opened the bag and pulled out the paper.

It was old paper, you can tell by the texture and how faint the pencil marks were. She squinted her eyes and began to read under her breath. Her eyes widened slightly as she read more.

 **"I'm so sorry. I've been sad for a while and I just can't handle it anymore. I feel guilt because to you, our daughter is an angel sent by the heavens above... But for me, our daughter was shackling me to this wretched world, I'm so sorry, I can't go on. I love you, Levi, and I'm sorry."**

This was her mother. Her handwriting. Her words. There were dark fingerprints on the edges of the paper and Naomi realized it was old, dried, bloody fingerprints. Naomi felt sick to her stomach. It was her fault her mom was dead. Her mom described her as shackles. Tears flooded from Naomi's eyes as her breathing sped up. She reread and reread it again, and again.

Naomi dropped the note like it was on fire and shuffled to a corner of the room, unable to control her racing heart. What her father was saying that one night made sense. He hated her. She killed her mother. Her mother hated her! Everyone hated her. She was a disgrace, her mother hated her enough to kill herself! Naomi was quivering in the corner, sobbing like a baby.

Maybe if she wasn't even born, her mother would still be alive. Her dad would be happy with her, maybe he wouldn't drink so much if she never even existed. Naomi's vision was blurring and darkening as she became light-headed. Naomi sobbed loudly, putting her head on her knees and curling up into a tight ball. She stayed there for hours until her father got home.

"Naomi?" He looked in her room and saw nothing but a mess. Brat didn't clean her toys up or make her bed. He sighed and looked around, "brat, that room is unacceptable. You better fucking clean it or your ass is grounded!" Silence. Levi saw his office door ajar and opened it fully. The medium-sized box was lying on the door and the dreaded note laid next to it, opened for the world to see.

He heard a muffled sob and saw Naomi in the corner, clearly freaking out. His eyes widened as he stared at her, not knowing what to do. He began to walk over like she was a wounded animal. "Naomi?" He murmured, wrapping his arms around her. Her bloodshot eyes widened and she started to push him off, screaming.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T _TOUCH_ ME!" She was panting, "GO! GET AWAY!" Levi stared at her, perplexed by her reaction. Naomi stared at him, her eyes full of primal panic and fear. His beloved daughter was staring at him like he was a titan looming over her. Someone ran into the room behind him and he turned to see it was Hanji. She didn't ask any questions, as she could see the open letter.

"Nomi?" She whispered, kneeling next to Levi. Naomi was still sobbing and whimpering as she stared at the woman. "Nomi, are you alright? She opened her arms, "can I hug you?" She was talking in a soothing tone that reminded Levi of Naomi's mother. Naomi stared at her for a moment before nodding and shuffling into the woman's arms. Levi felt a lump grow in his throat as he watched this scene.

Naomi didn't deserve him as a father. If he hadn't left her, she would've never found the box and panicked like this. This was all his fault. He was a horrible person and a horrible father. His own daughter feared him. He left the room and went outside to the stables, where he sat and groomed the horses until Hanji found him.

"She's okay now. I put her to bed, Levi." Her tone was strangely serious, something Levi was not used to. "It's not your fault, though." She blurted, confusing him. There was silence.

"Huh?" He turned. Hanji stared at him and tilted her head.

"You're tearing up." Hanji said, confused. Levi usually had a strong handle on his emotions, he made sure no one sees him cry. Levi quickly wiped his eyes, blaming it on the horses and allergies. "You're a wonderful father, Levi, she's just confused. This isn't your fault. I promise." She put a hand on his arm. Levi glared at her before speaking in a mumble.

"If I were here-"

"Hey!" Hanji interrupted his rambling. "She was bound to figure it out, and she's a beautiful young lady, she'll recover and bounce back soon enough, alright?" Levi realized they were standing awfully close. Levi looked at her and realized that if she wasn't here, his life with Naomi would be different. Hanji was one of the reasons Naomi grew up into who she is. Hanji is one of the reasons why he is whoDespite Dispite all the short jokes and the teasing, Levi loved her.

He loved her so much, almost as much as he loves Naomi. She was there from the beginning. She was one of the first people to visit his wife in the hospital, she was there when she died, she witnessed her first steps and first face-plant, Hanji was there for her first word. "Sha-ort." It didn't amuse Levi, but Hanji began a "baby book," writing down that her first word was an insult to her father

They both were getting closer, Levi felt her body heat seep through his clothing and somehow give him chills.

"Kneel down, woman. You're too tall." Levi grumbled. Hanji laughed and obeyed. Levi watched as her eyes drifted shut and he did the same as they touched lips. It wasn't anything hardcore. Just a simple, closed-mouth, awkward first kiss between the two. It was small enough to be sweet, but big enough to make both of them flush bright red.

"T-That was... Oh mY GOD!" Hanji's serious expression turned into a huge grin and she ran off, screaming complete nonsense. Levi just stood there before allowing himself to fall backward into a hay bale, still flustered from that kiss.


	5. Maturity

Naomi sighed as she stared out the window next to her bed. It was a normal sunny day, everything was the same as always, which bored Naomi. She needed a change from the usual routine that was slowly sucking the life out of her eyes and the pep in her step. It sounded dramatic, but it was sadly true. The days were blurring together and Naomi was feeling intense deja vu.

Naomi hummed, content with the soft, clean sheets wrapped around her body, trapping her body heat and making her feel like a bird in its nest. Naomi heard a scuffle of boots on the hardwood floor and she turned her head to see her dad staring at her. He jolted, realizing that she was actually awake. They stared at each other, both not knowing what to say.

"Hi, dad." She croaked, her voice rough from not talking. "What do you want?"

"Want to go for a walk, brat?" Levi held out a hand. Naomi stared at him for a moment before nodding. She struggled to get out of bed, wriggling like an eel before falling and hitting the floor with a thump. Levi sighed, "Get up, you're getting those sheets filthy." Naomi stood and put the pile of sheets in her laundry pile to be washed by her dad later.

They were walking down the hallway when someone ran up to them and grabbed her dad's shoulder.

"Captain Levi! Didya hear?" Levi turned and shot them a withering glare, making them cower in his presence.

"H-Hear what?" Naomi asked, curious.

"A Titan broke the gate to wall Maria! Titan's got in!" The rookie said before running off to spread the news. Levi and Naomi stood there as the rookies began to panic and the halls were filled with the sound of people screaming in fear for their family and friends that lived there. Naomi trembled as Levi ran off, leaving her alone in all this chaos.

The walls were the only thing humanity had against the titans, but they're being broken. What was next for humanity? It would be suicide to try to retake the wall again. Naomi gasped. What if her dad went and died, leaving her alone like her mother did? Naomi ran down the halls to Hanji's office, knocking on the door. There was silence and Naomi opened the door with a loud creak.

Oh.

My.

God.

Her dad and Hanji stood there just staring into each other's eyes, murmuring under their breath. "Uh," Naomi grunted, making them jolt and jump apart like she was an unapproving parent. "Guys, it's not the time for..."

"Yes, right." Hanji seemed less bubbly. "Sorry about that, Noomi." She ruffled her hair as she walked by her to the doorway.

"Shitty-glasses, we need to talk to Erwin." They were drained of any excitement or happiness, the only expression on their face was worry and stress, which stressed Naomi out as well. "Let's go." He kissed Naomi's cheek and walked away with Hanji, leaving Naomi alone in the office once again. Naomi fell to the floor, head in hands and just thought to herself.

How many people were devoured by titans? Would the other walls be destroyed? Is that how Naomi would die? Hiding behind walls and waiting for titans to break them down and eat her? Naomi began to shake more, not with fear, but anger. How dare she be blind to this? She's never even seen a titan in all 13 years of life. She would complain about how shitty her life was, while titans mauled and killed fellow humans.

Naomi wanted to end it. She wanted to be the one to save humanity. She needed to live up her to father's name, she would be the stronger soldier, humanities shot for freedom!

She stood and wiped her childish tears and walked in the hallway to Erwin's office, where she knew her father would be. Normally Naomi would be a selfish child and burst through the doors and whine until she got what she wanted, but Naomi felt different, more mature, grown. She leaned against the wall and waited for him to leave.

The sun sank over the horizon, someone went along and lit the candles in the hallway. Levi finally left, his eyes sunken in and mumbling under his breath.

"Dad." She called, making him turn.

"Yes, Naomi? What is it, I am very stressed out and I don't want to play princesse-"

"Train me."

 _ **~(Hi! Short chapter. I wanted all my readers to know that I kinda need your help. Please give me reviews, favorites, anything. I'm starting to believe writing this is a lost cause. D:)~**_


End file.
